Misunderstood
by ColferFan1217
Summary: Everyone thinks Kurt is cheating with Chandler but what if they misunderstood? Summary sucks... read and review...
1. Chapter 1

**Misunderstood:**  
**Chapter One:**

**A/n: Hi everybody. This is OOC and I know that this would have never happened but I got the idea from watching 'Friends' so yeah. Mistakes are there.**

The final beat to 'It's Not Right, But It's Okay' rang out throughout the choir room. Everyone in the room was silently looking from Blaine to Kurt. Kurt couldn't believe what Blaine had just did. He was about to say something when all hell broke loose.

"Dude! You're cheating on Blaine?" Finn yelled, glaring at his brother.

Kurt flinched at the angry shout. "No, I'm not. You got this all wrong. I would never cheat."

"I saw the texts, Kurt," Blaine said as he took his seat by Rachel.

"So did I," Rachel admitted, patting Blaine on the back.

"Dude, that's so not cool," Puck said as he glared at Kurt.

Kurt shook his head at the stupidity of his so-called friends and stood up to stand in front of everyone. "I didn't cheat," he repeated.

"Don't need to lie, LadyFace," Santana sneered.

Every time Kurt would try and protest, the rest of the New Directions would cut him off to add their two-sense in. Kurt couldn't believe what was going on. Everyone was siding with Blaine and he couldn't even get the time to explain everything.

"I told you Chandler was just a friend," Kurt said to Blaine who was now surrounded by all the glee guys.

"The texts were far from friendly," Blaine answered back. "He wants to get in your pants."

"Chandler is a g-," Kurt started but was soon cut off again by Santana.

"We don't need excuses," she said.

"WILL YOU JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!" Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs, not caring who would hear him. He was beyond the point of caring.

"Explain what? That you're a cheating bastard?" Mercedes asked sending Kurt a glare.

"I'M NOT CHEATING!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt calm down," Mr. Schue scolded as he went and closed the choir room door.

"I DON'T CARE ALREADY! THESE PEOPLE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIENDS!" Kurt shouted back at his teacher.

"Oh, stop whining already. If I was Blaine, I'd dump your ass," Santana answered back.

"Chandler-" Kurt started off but was cut off again, this time by Blaine.

"I think Santana is right," he said, causing Kurt to snap his head towards his boyfriend. "I think we should break up. I can't trust you."

Kurt could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he looked at his now ex-boyfriend. "You mean that?" Kurt asked quietly and when Blaine nodded his heart broke into a million pieces.

Kurt cleared his throat. "May I be excused, Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked and when he got the nod he quickly gathered his bag and left before anyone could see the tears fall.

***KHSS***

As soon as Kurt left Rachel turned towards Blaine. "You okay, Blaine?" she asked her friend.

Blaine just shrugged. "Not really. I just have this feeling that I made a mistake," he admitted.

"Why? You weren't the one cheating," Mercedes replied.

"I know," Blaine answered back but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he made the biggest mistake ever.

Mr. Schue brought everyone out of their conversations as he wanted everyone to figure out what they wanted to perform for Nationals.

A knock at the door interrupted everyone. Mr. Schue went and opened the door and in stepped an unrecognizable girl.

"Could we help you with something?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Uh.. Is this the glee rehearsal?" the girl asked.

"Yes, it is. Did you want to join?"

"No, I don't go to school here," the girl answered back.

"Okay... So what can we help you with?" Mr. Schue continued, ignoring Rachel's shout of "Spy!"

"Um.. I was looking for my friend, Kurt Hummel," the girl explained. "He was supposed to meet me after school but he wasn't there. Do you know where I can find him?"

"How do you know Kurt?" Mercedes asked as she eyed the girl up and down.

"He's my friend. I met him a couple of weeks ago," the girl replied. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Uh.. He left already," Rachel told the girl.

"Oh. Where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"Oh that's okay, I'll just call him," the girl said as she pulled out her phone and dialed Kurt's number.

"Hey, Kurty!" The girl shouted happily into the phone. The rest of the teens saw as the girl's happy smile turned into a frown.

"I can't understand you. Are you okay?" she asked, putting the phone on speaker.

The quiet choir room was immediately taken over by sobs coming through the phone.

"They didn't let me explain! No one! They automatically called me a cheater and sided with Blaine," they heard Kurt sob over the phone. "They all are a bunch of hypocrites!"

"Kurt, where are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm driving. I couldn't stay there," they heard Kurt say. They could hear cars honking then a screeching sound of brakes.

"Kurt!" the girl yelled to the phone. The rest of the teens were anxiously waiting for a reply.

"Yeah," came the quiet reply that caused everyone to let out a breath. "I'm fine."

"I need you to slow down and go to the Lima Bean. I'll meet you there, okay?" the girl said.

"Yeah, okay," came the quiet answer.

The teens watched as the girl and Kurt said their good-byes and hung up. The girl turned towards the rest of the group.

"What happened with Kurt?" she asked.

"Blaine sang a song to Kurt and we found out that Kurt was cheating with someone named Chandler," Rachel immediately answered.

"Then all hell broke loose and Blaine dumped Kurt," Puck continued.

The girl just shook her head. "Kurt isn't cheating on Blaine with Chandler."

"And how the hell would you know?" Santana sneered at the girl.

"Because I'm Chandler," she answered, causing everyone to gasp.

"What?" A paled Blaine asked.

"I'm Chandler. Did I stutter the first time?" Chandler asked glaring at the boy.

"But you're a girl," Finn said, causing Chandler to roll her eyes.

"No duh, Sherlock. I hadn't notice," she replied sarcastically.

"Crap," Blaine muttered under his breath. "Oh my god!"

"You all are a bunch of idiots," Chandler said. "Now I need to go and talk to my friend and calm him down. I'd stay here longer and discuss this but you're not worth it."

With one last glare to the other teens she left, leaving the group in misery.

"I totally screwed up, didn't I?" Blaine asked as a tear fell from his eyes.

"We all did," Mercedes said. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the betrayed look that graced Kurt's face as everyone yelled at him. She couldn't believe that she did nothing to stick up for her best friend.

"Now what do we do?" Finn asked.

"I don't know," Blaine said. "He's never going to forgive me is he?"

"I'm sure he will," Rachel answered.

**[Chapter End]**

**A/n: Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Misunderstood Chapter 2:**

**A/n: hi! thanks all who reviewed and alerted! you guys are awesome!Anyways...Here's the next chapter.**  
**I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

Kurt calmed down enough to get to the Lima Bean safely. He was hurt and sad but that didn't mean that he had to act reckless and get into an accident.

He ordered his coffee and got a seat in a secluded area in the shop. While he was sitting there waiting for Chandler, he couldn't help to think what had happened earlier.

His supoosed friends took his now ex-boyfriends side and he didn't even get a chance to explain himself? That's so wrong on so many levels. They all looked down on him when in the past they each cheated. And he wasn't even cheating on Blaine.

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped him in a hug from behind. To his shock it wasn't chandler.

"Kurtie!" Jeff shouted, giving Kurt a tight hug.

Kurt looked over a saw the familiar faces of three Warblers. Jeff, Nick, and Sebastian.

"Hi Jeff," Kurt softly replied.

Jeff, Nick, and Sebastian all took a seat in the empty chairs by Kurt. And for the first time they noticed his puffy red eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Nick asked, softly.

Kurt went to nod but ended up shaking his head 'no'.

"What happened?" Jeff asked.

"Blaine and I broke up," Kurt replied.

"What? Why?" Sebastian asked shocked. He though that what the Warblers dubbed 'Klaine' would never break up.

"Apparently, I'm a cheater," Kurt answered back, wiping his eyes with the offered tissue from Nick.

Sebastian couldn't help but snort, causing the people at the table to glare.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm snorting at the stupid prospect of Kurt cheating. That's highly unlikely." Sebastian defended himself.

Kurt was shocked. His own enemy knew that he didn't cheat when his so-called friends and brother thought otherwise.

"True. Why would someone think you're cheating?" Jeff asked.

"Well I met a friend. Chandler. And we came up with a game that we send flirty texts back to one another. I get why they thought that I was cheating but they didn't even let me explain myself. They didn't let me explain about the game or that Chandler was a girl. Not a boy," Kurt ranted.

Kurt then went on and explained what had happened at glee club. Everything from the song that Blaine sang to the breakup. When he was finished he had three Warblers staring at him.

"Wow. New Directions are consisted of dumbasses, aren't they?" Sebastian asked. "Well excluding you of course," he continued when Kurt shot him a glare.

Kurt couldn't help but smile a little at Sebastian.

There little group was interrupted by Chandler. "Kurt!" She shouted as she hugged Kurt from behind. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied."Chandler. I'd like for you to meet Jeff, Nick, and Sebastian. Guys this is Chandler."

After everyone got aquainted with each other, the group of Warblers stood up and said that they had to leave. They had a major test the mext day and they had to study. Kurt hugged Jeff and Nick. When he went to take his seat again, to his utter shock sebastian pulled him in for a hug.

"Blaine's a fool," Sebastian whispered in his ear. After the hug Sebastian gave Kurt a smile. Not a smirk but a smile and Kurt couldn't help but smile back.

After the Warblers left Chandler stared at Kurt as he stared at the door that the Warblers just went through.

She cleared her throat and got Kurts attention. She raised her eye brow and gave Kurt a look that caused Kurt to blush.

"So, sebastian is cute," Chandler began, smirking when she saw the blush on her friends face.

"Oh get those thoughts out of your head. I just got dumped today. I'm not looking for another boyfriend." Kurt replied and immediately got sad again as he remembered what had happened.

Seeing her friend somewhat happy mood deflate, she changed the subject to the Warblers. And the rest of the day was spent by Kurt explaining all the craziness that is the Warblers.

****Next Day****

Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley. he had spent the day avoiding his friends and Blaine. Sometimes it had been challenging when he had classes that was shared with the New Directions.

Kurt was walking to the choir room and hoping that he was earlier then everyone else. When he got there, surprisingly was there early.

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt started getting the teachers attention. "Is it okay if I skip glee? I don't think it's a great idea I show up."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Come back when you want, Kurt."

Kurt gave his teacher a small smile.

Kurt turned back to leave but stopped when the New Directions.

"Kurt-" Mercedes began but was cut off.

"Not now, Mercedes." Kurt said.

"Kurt-" Blaine began but Kurt cut him off too.

"I said, not now. Please move," Kurt told the group.

The wall of teens seperated. Kurt hitched his bag up on his shoulder and left without a backward glance. While Kurt was walking out of the school, he got the signal that he got a text message. Looking down at the screen he noticed that it was from sebastian. Not really thinking how Sebastian had put his number in his phone or how he got his number, Kurt opened up the text.

_'Warblers having a party. Everyone wants you there. can you come?'_

**A/n: Yeah, sorry for ending it there but I'm super tired. Anyway... what did you think of the new chapter? Good? Bad? Review please and let me know. Don't be so harsh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Misunderstood:**  
**Chapter 3/?**

**A/n1: Hi! yay! New chapter... anyways, special thanks to all who reviewed and alerted. you all are awesome!**

**And the story will follow the episodes but I will change some and add some things to fit the story.**

**Mistakes are there. I do not own Glee.**

After recieving directions from Sebastian, Kurt pulled up to Jeff's house and he could see that all the Warblers were there. As soon as Kurt stepped out of the car, he immediately was engulfed in a hug. Kurt turned around and was greeted by a familiar blonde head.

"Are you always going to do that, everytime you see me?" Kurt couldn't help but ask with a smile.

"Of course," Jeff answered with a smile nodding his head.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend and closed his car door. Jeff lead him straight to the backyard where the rest of the Warblers were. The Warblers, after seeing Kurt's arrival, all shouted, "Kurt!"

Before Kurt could blink, a stampede of boys all surrounded him and one by one he was given a hug.

"Hi, guys," Kurt greeted the group.

Sebastian was the last one that hugged Kurt. The hug lasted longer then the others and the two boys were so caught up with one another that they didn't see the knowing smirks from the rest of the Warblers.

The Warblers were all informed of what had happened with Kurt, Blaine, and the New Directions. They all had come to a mutual agreement that Blaine and the New Directions were complete idiots. sure, they were still friends with Blaine, but they still agreed that this was not one of his finer moments.

Kurt pulled away from the hug and gave the taller boy a wide smile. "Hi, Sebastian."

"Kurtie," Sebastian greeted then smirked when the countertenor rolled his eyes at the nickname.

Nick came over and pulled Kurt along with him as he lead him to the pool. "You're going to swim, right?"

Kurt shook his head. "I didn't bring any swim wear. I wasn't told that this was a pool party," Kurt finished, aiming a glare at Sebastian. The teen in question just shrugged his shoulders.

"That's okay. You can borrow clothes from Jeff," Nick answered.

"It's okay, I'll just watch," Kurt replied.

"Oh, come on Kurt! You have to swim!" Jeff shouted, earning similar agreements from the others.

"Fine!" Kurt agreed, rolling his eyes.

Jeff lead Kurt into his house and up to his room. After much time going over to Jeff's collection of swim trunks, Kurt finally agreed which one he'd wear.

Jeff left Kurt to change and went back to the pool with the others. After Kurt changed, he headed back to the pool. Once he got there he was met with wolf-whistles, causing him to blush.

"Looking sexy, Kurt," David winked, causing said boy to blush even further.

"Yeah, why do you hide under all those layers all the time?" Wes asked, pulling Kurt in a one-arm hug.

Kurt just stared at his two friends. "Are you sure you two aren't gay? Because my gay-dar keeps going off," Kurt said, causing the two boys to sputter and shake their heads, while the rest couldn't help but laugh.

Kurt went and sat down on one of the pool chairs while the others got in the pool. Kurt laughed at some of the antics that his friends were doing. Kurt was too busy watching his friends that he didn't see Sebastian come up next to him.

"Are you ging to swim?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Sebastian nodded and took a seat next to Kurt. "What are you wearing?" Sebastian asked.

"Swim trunks," Kurt replied as if he was talking to a child.

"And what is the purpose of swim trunks?"

"To swim?"

sebastian nodded. "That's right." And before Kurt could protest, Sebastian had picked Kurt up bridal style and headed towards the pool.

"NO! SEBASTIAN! PUT ME DOWN! MY HAIR!" Kurt shrieked, causing the others to laugh. "DON'T YOU DARE, MEERKAT! I-" Kurt was cut off as Sebastian jumped into the pool.

Sebastian came up laughing while Kurt came up coughing on the water. Kurt gave Sebastian his best death glare. "You are so ging to get it," Kurt said.

Sebastian smirked. "Bring it on, Gay-Face."

Kurt spent the rest of the party split between chasing Sebastian around and glaring at the rest of the Warblers as they laughed their asses off.

****Next Day****

"PORCELAIN!" Kurt heard shouted down the hall. Kurt looked Coach Sylvester came down the hall, pushing a couple of kids out of the way as they were to slow getting out of her way.

Once Sue reached Kurt, she handed him a box containing his old cheerleading uniform.

"You're back on the squad," she informed him, leaving no room for arguments. "Practice is the same time. Do not be late." With that she stalked off, yelling at people.

Kurt stared at the retreating form of the coach then shook his head. He stuffed the box into his locker and went to his next class.

Kurt spent the rest of the day trying to avoid the glee club at all costs. He wasn't ready to talk to them yet. He only wanted to concentrate on his NYADA audition.

**A/n2: Abrupt ending.**

**I couldn't help it and it is turning out to be a Kurbastian story, I hope you all don't mind that. Next chapter will be more Warblers/Kurt bonding and Kurt's audition. **

**More Kurbastian .**

**Some of the Warblers will be there to cheer Kurt on. What would Sebastian think of Kurt's tight gold pants;)? And.. Kurt finally goes back to glee club.**

**Oh and I had to make Kurt a cheerleader again. He was such a sexy one;)**

** Should be a loooooonnng chapter next. Until next time:)**  
**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Misunderstood:**  
**Chapter 4/?**

**A/n1: Hi! This is the fastest that I have ever updated.. So yay! Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted. You guys rock! Anyway... on with the story.**

**Mistakes are there. I do not own Glee (which is a bummer) I also do not own the song in this chapter.**

Kurt had just made it to the morning practice with a few seconds to spare. After recieving a glare from Coach Sylvester, he immediately started on his stretches. He was almost finished when Brittany and Santana came up to him.

"What are you doing here, Lady-Face?" Santana asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the girl. "What does it look like? I'm here for practice. I'm back on the squad."

"Not only that,"Sue said walking up to the group. "He's also captain."

"Oh hell no! That's mine." Santana replied angrily glaring at the Coach.

"Not anymore. Kurt's captain. End of story." Sue replied before leaving to yell at some Cheerio's.

Santana immediately turned her glare at Kurt. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"What? No!" Kurt replied.

Before Santana could yell anymore, Sue blew her whistle and yelled for everyone to line up. Practice was brutal. Kurt spent the entire morning split between trying to learn the new moves to ignoring Snatana's death glare that seemed to never leave him.

After practice Kurt changed and got ready for the day. The rest of the day was rather fine. He spent it talking to the other Cheerio's who was glad that he was their captain. But Kurt should have realized that things were going too good and that his happy day was going to get ruined.

Kurt decided that today was the day he was going back to Glee. And as soon as he went into the choir room, all conversations stopped.

"Hi, Kurt," Brittany began, with a smile and a wave.

Kurt couldn't help it as he returned the smile and the greetings. He looked and saw that the only open seat was next to Blaine. With a sigh, Kurt went and sat down. After putting some space between him and Blaine, Kurt looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him.

"What?" Kurt asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

"Nothing. It's just where have you been? You haven't been around much." Blaine answered.

"Not that I need to explain, but I was with the Warblers. We've been hanging out and they've been helping me with my NYADA audition," Kurt replied.

Rachel perked up. "You have an audition? When is it?"

"On Tuesday," Kurt said.

"Me too! What are you going to perform?"

Kurt eyed her warily. "Being Alive' from Comapany but I think I want to change it to 'Not The Boy Next Door'."

Rachel frowned. "I think you should stick with 'Being Alive,' it's much safer."

Kurt didn't answer her.

Blaine was going to start talking when Mr. Schue came in. "Sorry guys, practice is cancelled. We'll meet tomorrow," he said, leaving the room.

Kurt gathered his bag and went to leave the room, but he was stopped when he heard his name being called. He turned around and noticed that Blaine was the one who was calling him and the rest of the group was still sitting down.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"We're sorry about the other day," Blaine said.

"Okay... well bye," Kurt said turning to leave again.

"Wait!" Mercedes shouted.

'What?" Kurt asked.

"So, you forgive us?" Mercedes asked hopefully.

"No."

"Why the hell not?" Puck asked.

"Why should I? You all acted like I was dirt. Everyone in this room as cheated on one person or another before and when I'm accused of doing it, you all act like I am scum. You immediately believe someone that you only started to hang out with over me; someone that you have known for longer. How do you think that makes me feel? You all say that we are family but you don't act like it towards me." Kurt said to the group. "Especially the guys. Blaine has been here almost a year, how many times have you invited him to hang out with you? I've been here this whole time and how many times have I been invited? None. Do you think that it doesn't hurt me?" Kurt finished eyeing the boys who all had the decency to look ashamed of themselves.

Kurt then looked at Blaine who had his head down. "And you Blaine, you're supposed to trust me. That's how all healthy relationships are supposed to be. We supposed to trust one another. I trusted you when you were texting Sebastian. I even told you that I didn't like it but you didn't take my feelings into account. You just brushed me off and continued the 'family friendly' texts. That hurts, too." Kurt told his ex.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, tearfully.

Kurt released a breath. "I know you are Blaine, but it still doesn't change anything. You and Finn hurt me the most. You were my boyfriend and Finn was supposed to be my brother."

Finn looked down, ashamed with himself. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"And I know that you are, Finn. I still love you and you're still my brother but that doesn't erase the hurt." Kurt replied.

"Can't we go back and start over?" Blaine asked.

"No, we can't."

"So what? You're going to quit glee then?" Santana asked from the back with a sneer.

"No," Kurt replied. "Look I have to go. I'm meeting up with the Warblers."

Kurt had turned around and missed the looks of jealousy on the teens faces, especially Blaine's.

Kurt made his way to his car when his phone started to ring. He immediately smiled when he saw that it was Sebastian.

"Hello, Meerkat," Kurt greeted.

Sebastian laughed. "Well, hello to you, too, Gay-Face. The Warblers and I wanted to know if you'd like to spend the night at Dalton? We can help you with your audition."

"Let me ask my dad, and I'll text you back, okay?"

"Okay, see you later," Sebastian said then hung up.

After a long conversation with his father and much groveling, Kurt finally got the okay, Kurt made a quick stop at his house for all his needed necessities and a text to Sebastian, Kurt left and headed to Dalton.

Two hours later, Kurt pulled into the Dalton parking lot. He parked his car in the visitors parking space, grabbed his things and headed into the school. He checked in with the receptionist and headed to the common room where he knew the Warblers were at. He was stopped and greeted by many passing students along the way. When he reached his destination, Kurt smiled as he heard singing coming from behind the closed doors.

Kurt knocked and the door was pulled open revealing Wes. "Hi, Kurtie!" Wes greeted with a big smile, pulling the countertenor in a bone-crushing hug.

"Look who's here! It's our endearing spy!" Wes shouted to the room, causing said former-spy to roll his eyes.

The room was filled with excited shouts of, 'KURT!', before he was engulfed in a group hug.

"You all act like a bunch of puppies, seriously," Kurt said.

Kurt went and sat by Sebastian. "Hey, Meerkat."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Kurtie."

"So, what's up?" Kurt asked as the rest of the Warblers continued to play a game on the X-Box.

"Nothing much. I got a letter today," Sebastian began conversationly before a wide smile spread across his face. "I got accepted to NYU."

"That's great!" Kurt squealed, launchinh himself at Sebastian, giving him a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

Sebastian tightened his hold on Kurt as he hugged back. The hug lasted a long time before Kurt decided to pull away. As soon as he did, he noticed that he was straddling Sebastian on the couch.

"Gaga, I'm sorry," Kurt said, while blushing.

"I had no problem," Sebastian replied with a smirk.

There was a cough near by and both boys turned toward the source. They saw that all the Warblers were smirking at them, some were even making kiss-y faces at them which caused both boys to blush.

"You guys done flirting?" Wes asked with a knowing smile, causing them to sputter. "We just want to know if you guys want to go get something to eat? We got permission to leave."

Kurt and Sebastian both nodded. Sebastian stood up first and offered his hand to Kurt to help him off the couch. Kurt took Sebastian's hand with a thanks and stood up. Sebastian and Kurt didn't notice that they didn't let go their hands as they left the room.

"Nick, is this a Kurbastian in the making?" Jeff asked as the group left the common room and followed the two boys out.

"Why yes, Jeff, I believe so," Nick replied. "I bet that they'll be together in a week."

With that the group of boys started making bets.

After the dinner and much teasing for the almost-couple, the group headed back to Dalton. They decided that they would spend the night in the common room, since it was farther away from the other students and they didn't have to worry about keeping their voices down.

The rest of the night was spent on playing games and watching tv. But for Kurt and Sebastian, it was spent on getting to know one another even more.

The next day, the Warblers and Kurt were in the auditorium. The Warblers were all helping Kurt practice and trying to calm the nerves down.

"You'll do fine they don't accept you, then they're idiots," Sebastian stated.

"Thanks Sebastian. And thanks guys for all of your help," Kurt replied.

"And we'll be there to cheer you on," Wes said.

"Again, thanks."

After having lunch with the Warblers, Kurt sadly had to leave. Kurt gathered his things and hugged each of his friends.

"I'll walk you to your car," Sebastian said as he took Kurts bag for him.

"You don't need to," Kurt replied.

"I want to."

Closing the common room door, they left and headed outside. The walk out was spent in comfortable silence, but the silence ended when they reache Kurt's car.

"Thanks," Kurt started, as he opened his car doors. Sebastian placed his bag in the bag and closed the door.

"Your welcome," Sebastian replied. "This was fun. We should do it again sometime. You know... but without the others."

Kurt heard the nerves in Sebastian's voice. "Like a date?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to," Kurt answered easing Sebastian's nerves. Kurt gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek and hopped into his car. "I'll call you later?"

Sebastian nodded and gave Kurt a smile.

After saying their goodbye's, Kurt left and headed back to Lima. Sebastian on the other hand headed back to the common room where all the Warblers were at. One look at his friends smirking faces wanted to turn back around and leave. "Shut up," Sebastian muttered.

"We didn't say anything," Jeff answered innocently.

Sebastian snorted and waited. And sure enough...

"Sebastian and Kurt sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Jeff and Nick began to sing together.

Sebastian rubbed his temples figuring that today was going to be a long day.

****Tuesday: AUDITION TIME****

Kurt was pacing nervously backstage. Carmen Tibideaux was the person who he had to audition in front of. She was the toughest at NYADA. He couldn't help but feel nervous. Rachel was backstage also, but she didn't even try and come up to Kurt to talk. She just sat in front of the mirror and practiced making faces.

Kurt shook his head and peeped out from behind the curtains. He saw the entire New Directions there also the Warblers. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Sebastian give him a smile and two-thumbs up. The nerves gone but quickly returned when Carmen spoke.

"Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt gulped and nervously went on to the stage.

****Sebastian's POV?****

The warblers sat around patiently waiting for the auditions to start. They were with the entire New Directions but no one spoke. Sebastian looked toward the stage and notice Kurt looking from behind the curtain. He gave Kurt and encouraging smile, which was returned, and tw0-thumbs up. He was nervous for Kurt and he could tell that the otehr warblers were feeling the nerves too. Sebastian was pulled out of his musings when the very itimidating woman spoke.

"Kurt Hummel?"

The Warblers all watched as Kurt came on to the stage. They could tell that he was completely nervous as he stood in the middle.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. And I'll be performing 'Being Alive' from Company." Kurt announced.

The Warblers saw the slight shake of the womans head, and apparently so did Kurt.

"Which you get a lot..that song," Kurt continued.

"Yeah, that and all of the songs from Phantom of The Opera," she replied, writing something down on a paper.

"It's a safe choice," they heard Kurt say. "Which is why I'm going to change it up. Instead I'll be performing 'Not The Boy Next Door' from the classic, 'The Boy From Oz."

The Warblers all watched as Kurt took a step back and called three girls on stage. The let out a small chuckle when Kurt said that he had his swans on stand-by.

The music started and Kurt began to sing.

_Comin' home used to feel so good_  
_ I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood_  
_ I've seen the world at a faster pace_  
_ And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place_

_Though I may look the same way to you_  
_ Underneath there is somebody new_

When Kurt ripped off his outer clothes and revealed what he was wearing underneath, Sebastian lost focas for a bit. All he could thing about was Gold Pants. _Tight_ gold pants. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw some smirks being sent his way, but he ignorned them as he continued to watch.

_I am not The boy next door I don't belong Like I did before_

_ Nothin' ever seems like it used to be _

_You can have your dreams, but you can't have me_

_ Oh, I can't come back there anymore _

_'Cause I am not the boy next door_

Sebastian's brain short circuted again as Kurt shook his hips. Sebastian watched as Kurt conitued to work the stage and dance out to the song. And when Kurt began shaking his hips again, he lost all thought.

_You've been savin' those souvenirs,_  
_Faded photographs from our foolish years We made plans, but they're wearin' thin And they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in And those mem'ries will just weigh me down 'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown_

Sebastian and the rest watched as Kurt started spinning on the piano. Anyone could tell that Kurt was having fun. Sebastian couldn't help but smile, but that smile was quickly removed when he saw Kurt bend backwards on the floor with his legs still behind him. _Flexible_. That was the only thought going around in Sebastians head._ Damn._

_I am not The boy next door I don't belong Like I did before Nothin' ever seems like it used to be You can have your dreams, but you can't have me Oh, I can't go back there anymore 'Cause I am not the boy next door, uh!_  
_I'm not sorry for just bein' me But if you'd look past the past you could see That I am not (I am not the boy next door)_  
_Nothin' ever seems like it used to be You can have your dreams, oh, but you can't have me I can't go back there anymore 'Cause I am not (You are not)_  
_I am not (You are not)_  
_I am not the boy next door_

Sebastian and the rest of the Warblers gave Kurt a standing ovation and clapped, cheering on their friend. They sat back down and Carmen started to talk.

"You know Hugh Jackman won a Tony Award for that part. And I think that he would be as impressed as I am. A bold choice and I congradulate you for taking such a risk."

Sebastian and the Warblers couldn't help but smile as Kurt walked off the stage, repeatedly saying 'thanks'. They were proud of him. Kurt did an amazing job.

****Regular POV****

The Warblers left and headed out of the auditorium. They didn't need to stay for Rachel's audition. They were in the hall when Kurt came and met them. He was still in his tight balck shirt and gold pants when he recieved hugs from all of the Warblers/

Jeff and Nick whistled. "That was hot, Kurtie," they said in unison. "Don't you think, Sebastian?"

The Warblers all smirked as Sebastian nodded but didn't make eye contact with Kurt.

"I'll meet you guys at the cars. Bye Kurt," Sebastian said, before making his way out of the school.

Kurt looked confuse. "Did I do something wrong?"

David laughed. "Nothing that a cold shower can't fix." That brought everyone else to laughter.

After saying bye to Kurt, the Warblers all went out of the school towards their parked cars. David and Wes got into the car with Sebastian and smirked.

"You okay there, Sebastian?" Wes asked.

"Just shut up and drive," Sebastian said, trying to control his breathing. He ignored his two friends the whole way back to Dalton.

**A/n2: So what did you guys think? I tried to get the reactions right but I don't know if it turned out good.**

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Sebastian finds out Kurt's a cheerleader;)**

**More drama with ND.**

**Kurbastian date:)**

**And WARBLERS being their charming selves:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Misunderstood:**  
**Chapter 5/12:**

**A/n1: Hello everybody! Sorry for the delay but I got distracted with the awesomeness that is Chris Colfer and TLOS. But I'm back! And here's the new chapter. **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and alerted. You guys all rock!**

**I don't own Glee:(**

Kurt was in his Cheerios outfit as he made his way down the hallway. The hallway was completely empty. All the students were in the gym waiting for the pep rally that would introduce Kurt as the head cheerleader.

Practice was brutal the past couple of days. Coach wanted everything perfect. Nationals was in a couple of weeks and everything had to b a 120% perfect in Coach Sylvester's eyes. If not, she'd chew them out.

Besides the craziness that is Sue Sylvester, Kurt was extremely happy. Santana left him alone about replacing her as captain, his audition went extremely well and he's expecting a letter to come in a couple of weeks. Kurt was also happy because in two days, he had a date with Sebastian.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the thought. He was excited for the date. He hasn't seen the Warblers or Sebastian since they came and watched his audition. He couldn't spend as much time as he wanted with the boys from Dalton because of his Cheerios schedule and glee practice.

Kurt was in the hallway for a couple of minutes before he headed to the gym. He went next to the Cheerios who loved having him back. He still didn't know why Coach Sylvester made him captain or let alone allowing him back on the squad.

He was standing with his friends Jen and Ashley as Coach Sylvester yelled into her microphone.

"Everyone will shut up and pay attention," Coach Sue began. "I'd like to welcome your very own Cheerios, lead by Kurt Hummel!"

The whole gym quieted down as the lights dimmed. Kurt and the Cheerios took their places as the music started. The audience started to cheer as the familiar beat began.

Kurt started to sing as the Rest started their dance number.

_Back door cracked _  
_We don't need a key_  
_We get in for free_  
_No VIP sleaze_

_Drink that Kool-aid_  
_Follow my lead_  
_Now you're one of us_  
_You're coming with me_

Kurt performed excellent with the Cheerios. He did the routine perfectly as he hit each note right as he sang and danced.  
He was having more fun with Cheerios then he had with the New Directions recently.

_It's time to kill the lights_  
_And shut the DJ down_  
_(This place about to)_  
_Tonight we're taking over_  
_No one's getting out_

_This place about to blow, blow_  
_This place about to blow, blow_  
_This place about to blow, blow_  
_This place about to blow, blow_  
_This place about to_

The crowd got into the song. Everyone stood up and danced in their places. Some even joined in the chorus as Kurt and the Cheerios performed their routine.

_Now what?_  
_We're taking control_  
_We get what we want_  
_We do what you don't_

_Dirt and glitter cover the floor_  
_We're prettyand sick_  
_We're young and we're bored_

_It's time to lose your mind_  
_And let the crazy out_  
_(This place about to)_  
_Tonight we're taking names_  
_'Cause we don't mess around_

_This place about to blow, blow_  
_This place about to blow, blow_  
_This place about to blow, blow_  
_This place about to blow, blow_  
_This place about to_

Kurt did a couple of backflips as he sang. The Cheerios spread out more as they continued to perform. Everyone hit every dance move perfectly. No one missed a step.

_Go insane, go insane_  
_Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em_  
_Let me see them hands_  
_Let me, let me see them hands_

_Go insane, go insane_  
_Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em_  
_Let me see them hands_  
_Let me, let me see them hands_

Kurt continued and the crowd threw their hands up in the air as they sang along with Kurt. The crowd was going crazy.

_We're taking over_  
_(Blow)_  
_Get use to it, okay_  
_(Blow)_

_This place about to blow, blow_  
_This place about to blow, blow_  
_This place about to blow, blow_  
_This place about to blow, blow_

The song and dance came to an end. Kurt was breathing hard a he stood in the final pose. The crowd went crazy. They cheered loudly. Even more loudly then the time the Cheerios performed 'Four Minutes'.

After performing, Kurt quickly changed and cleaned up as he got ready for the day. Kurt spent the day with the Cheerios. People kept coming up to Kurt throughout the day, congratulating him on a great performance.

The rest of the day went well. There was no glee practice but there was Cheerios practice. Coach Sue wanted everyone to work on the next routine.

Kurt was exhausted at the end of practice. None of the Cheerios could change or take a shower after practice because Coach Beiste had locked the locker room.

So, Kurt, still dressed in his Cheerios outfit made his way home. Once he got home, he grabbed his gym bag and made his way into the house. He was going to go straight to his room but when he passed the living room something in the corner of his eye made him stop and double back.

When he doubled back and went into the living room, he couldn't believe his eyes. There sitting in his house with his father was Sebastian, and who everyone at Dalton dubbed as Wevid and Niff.

"Uh.. Hi," Kurt greeted his friends and father.

The Warblers stared at Kurt. They couldn't believe what he was wearing. Kurt didn't recognize the look he was receiving from Sebastian as he eyed him up and down.

"Hey, Kurtie!" Jeff greeted as he got over his shock.

"What are you wearing?" Wes asked, getting straight to the point.

"Uh.. My cheerleading outfit," Kurt answered.

"You're a cheerleader?" David asked. "Did you hear that Sebastian? Kurt's a cheerleader."

Sebastian was about to talk but all he managed was a squeak to his embarrassment. He cleared his throat. "Yeah. Wow. Why didn't you say that you're a cheerleader?"

"Not only that,"Burt interfered, "He's the head cheerleader. Now if you excuse me." Burt got up and left the boys and headed to the kitchen.

"Wow! How could we not have known about this?" Nick said.

"Is there any videos?" Sebastian asked. After he received some looks he tried defending himself. "What? I need it for science."

"Yeah...right. So, not that I don't mind, but what are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked, taking a seat on the arm of the chair that Sebastian was sitting on.

"We wanted to see you. We missed you," Jeff said.

"I miss you guys too, but you guys drove 2 hours in the night for a chat? What about school?" Kurt asked.

"It's okay. No school tomorrow," Wes answered. "We're going to spend the night at Jeff's aunts house. Wanna come?"

"Can't I have early practice in re morning and I know if I spend the night with you guys, I'll be late. And I'd like to keep my head intact with my body, thank-you-very much."

"Okay.. Whatever that means. Wanna hang for a while? We can find something entertaining to do."

"Sure. We can go to my room," Kurt said. He got up from his seat and made the guys follow him down to his room, where the guys were pleasantly surprised.

"Nice room," Sebastian said before jumping on the bed.

"Thanks," Kurt began, "I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be right back." He said before gathering his things and heading to the bathroom that was connected to his room.

"Bet you want to join him," David smirked at his friend. The rest of the boys cracked up laughing.

"Shut up," Sebastian replied, before rolling off the bed and went to Kurt's computer. "Do you think any of the videos are up?"

"Probably. I don't know," David replied, as he and the rest of the guys followed Sebastian and go to the computer.

Sebastian turned on the computer and waited. As soon it turned on, Sebastian groaned. Kurt had his computer password protected.

"What do you think the password is?" Sebastian asked.

"Try Vogue," David suggested. That didn't work. "Okay try scarves." And to their shock it was right.

The Warblers clapped as their friend bowed. "Thank you, I'm awesome!" David said.

Sebastian signed into YouTube and searched 'Kurt Hummel'. Many videos popped up and they went through all the videos before going to the playlist that said 'Cheerios'. Sebastian clicked the video and the video loaded.

The first video that played was Kurt and the Cheerios at a competition. They watched on in amazement as Kurt sang a 14 1/2 Celine Dion song in French.

When it was over the boys stared at the screen in shock.

"What can't that boy do?" Wed asked. Before he could be answered, the next video started.

The video started with a marching band performing a familiar beat. Then in walked Kurt and his sexy self. During the video, Sebastian had to cross his legs to prevent the other guys from seeing his 'problem'. But the smirks that the guys had on their faces said that Sebastian wasn't doing a very good job hiding it.

When the video came to an end Sebastian could only say one word, "Hot." That caused another round of laughter.

They were going to search through all the other videos but another video started up. The date that the video was uploaded was a couple hours earlier so that told the boys that the video was a recent video.

The beat for Kesha's song 'Blow' began and the guys watched in amazement as Kurt owned the song and dance as he performed with the rest of the Cheerios.

The song just came to an end when the bathroom door opened and out walked Kurt. Once Kurt saw what was on the screen he dropped what he was holding.

"Gaga! What are you doing?" Kurt exclaimed an octave higher then normal.

"Nothing," Jeff and Nick replied in unison as innocent as they could manage.

Kurt not believing the two one bit headed across the room and looked at what they were watching. "You guys searched me? This is so embarrassing!" Kurt said, blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed Kurtie, we liked what we saw. Sebastian especially," Wes smirked. "He liked it a lot." That caused Kurt to blush even more.

"Let's watch more," Sebastian stated, clicking on another playlist.

Kurt tried protesting but he lost when he was voted against. By the end of the night Sebastian had many fantasies come to mind as he watched the many videos of Kurt. Especially the updated version of Single Ladies. Sebastian had to be excused multiple times. Also, much to everyone's amusement, Wes and David had gotten down on their knees and begged Kurt to come back to the Warblers even though Kurt was graduating this year. Kurt got passed the embarrassment and ended up enjoying the night a lot. Especially when he got to stay close by Sebastian the entire night.

***** Next Day *****

The day went quickly for Kurt. The jocks that messed with him a couple of times previously, left him alone after getting threatened by Coach Sylvester.

Glee practice ran rather smoothly. The only people who had actually participated was Rachel, Blaine and Mr. Schue. They were all trying to figure out the setlist for Nationals and no one else could get a word in once Rachel started ranting.

Kurt spent the extra time texting Sebastian and the others from Dalton. The Warblers were going to spend the day at the mall and they wanted Kurt to come and hang out with them. Once they said mall, Kurt was in. He was extra lucky that there was no Cheerios practice.

The hour came to an end and everyone gathered their things up. Kurt was almost at the door when Rachel spoke up.

"I'll be having a sleepover, so we can all practice." Rachel stated. The others reluctantly agreed. Rachel turned towards Kurt.

"You're coming right?" Rachel asked.

"Can't. I already made plans," Kurt said as he turned and walked out the door.

Rachel and the rest followed him. "Wait Kurt! Where are you going?"

Kurt didn't bother to slow down or turn around. He kept walking. "I'm going to hang out with the Warblers."

"You sure that that's a good idea? I mean, they are our opponents."

"They're not even competing against us." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter."

"Just leave it alone Rachel and mind your own business. Who I hang out with is my business, so leave me alone."

"Why don't you hang out with us Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Don't want to," Kurt replied.

"So, you bitch about not getting invited before and now you blow us off? You're acting like a bitch." Santana said.

Kurt turned around to glare at his friends. "Why only now you want to hang with me? You inviting me is just a way for you to clear your conscious because you finally realize that you were wrong before."

Kurt turned back around and headed out of the school where a group of vehicles were waiting in the front. Once the people in the cars saw Kurt, they all stepped out of the cars and greeted the countertenor.

The hug Sebastian gave him lasted longer then the rest and Kurt gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek when he was lead to Sebastian's car. Kurt got into the passengers seat and everyone else got into their cars. The group of cars left one after another. When they pulled out, Kurt noticed the angry looks from the New Directions but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let them ruin his day.

Kurt had a great time at the mall with the Warblers. They were crazy at times but it was fun. Kurt had spent some of time getting to know the Warblers better. Especially Sebastian. They talked about anything and everything.

Kurt had purchased a new outfit for his date the next day with Sebastian. Sebastian hadn't seen the outfit yet since he was in the next store over looking at video games.

The day came to an end and The Warblers dropped off Kurt at his house. They said their goodbyes and Kurt made his way into his house. He was the only one home. His father and Carole was out on a date and Finn was at Rachel's.

Kurt made his way to his room and put his school bag and shopping bags away. Kurt was really tired, so he decided to call it a night. He got ready for bed. When he was finished, he got into bed and thought about his upcoming date with Sebastian. He ended up falling asleep with a smile on his face.

***** Next Day *****

Kurt got up the next day excited. Sebastian and his date wasn't for another 5 hours but Kurt started getting ready now.

He ate his breakfast and got his clothes ready. He layed his outfit on the bed and went to go take a shower. He spent extra time on his moisturizing and by the time that was done and he put on his outfit, it was time for his date.

Sebastian was 15 minutes early and Kurt didn't mind. Sebastian lead Kurt to his car and headed off to their destination. The ride to the movies was filled with talking. They talked about everything from their favorite movies to favorite music.

They ended up watching 'Snow White and The Huntsman'. They were pleasantly surprised at the end of it. They ended up at an Italian place for lunch.

While they were waiting for their food they talked some more. While they were talking, Kurt and Sebastian held hands. That was something that he and Blaine had hardly done.

"What are some things that would surprise me about you?" Sebastian asked as their food was placed down in front of them.

"Hmm.. I played football for a little while," Kurt answered causing Sebastian to choke on his spagetti.

"What?" Sebastian asked after clearing his throat.

"I was the kicker for the Titans for one game. I ended up winning the only game that year for them."

"Okay, that really surprises me. What else?"

Kurt leaned forward to whisper to Sebastian. "I'm secretly a ninja."

The utter shock on Sebastian's face caused Kurt to chuckle.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope," Kurt replied.

"Explain."

"Well when I was 8, I got my dad to buy me a couple of Sai Swords off EBay. I thought myself how to twirl it and now I'm really good at it. I can also throw ninja stars."

"Okay, wow! You'll have to show me sometime."

"Of course," Kurt replied with a smile.

The rest of the lunch was fun. Kurt had the best time ever on the date with Sebastian. If you would have told him a couple of weeks ago that he would be having a civilized conversation with Sebastian, let alone be in a date with him, Kurt would have gladly be slushied by the entire football team.

Their date came to an end. Sebastian drove Kurt back home and walked him to his door.

"I had a great time today, Kurt," Sebastian stated.

"So did I," Kurt agreed.

"Would you want to do it again?"

Kurt gave Sebastian a wide smile. "Absolutely."

Sebastian gave Kurt a hug and was about to pull away and leave when Kurt pulled him back into his arms. Still in each others arms, Kurt and Sebastian shared their first propper kiss.

The kiss turned into a full blown make out session but was interuppted by Burt and Carole who had just pulled up.

"Good afternoon boys," Burt greeted the boys on the porch as he went into the house.

After a quick hello, Carole had followed her husband into the house. After sharing a smile with Kurt, she closed the door giving them privacy.

"I'll call you later, okay?" Sebastian asked as he hugged Kurt again before dropping another kiss on the countertenors lips.

"Okay," Kurt answered, returning the hug and kiss.

Sebastian pulled away and walked back towards his car. With one last smile and wave, Sebastian pulled out and headed back home.

Kurt went into the house and was going to go to his room when Burt stopped him.

"I expect your boyfriend here for dinner tomorrow night," he said.

Kurt nodded and gave his father a kiss on the cheek before heading off to his room.

**A/n2: Okay.. Gonna end it here cuz I'm super tired. So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Review please! Don't be too harsh.**

**Next chapter should be up early next week, unless something comes up, *coughChrisColferSexRiotcough ***  
**And the next chapter should take place during the Prom episode. So you know that there's going to be drama LOTS of drama.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hi guys .. sorry it's been a long time. My shedule has been totally crazy and I lost my book that kept all my notes for the upcoming chapters. So, if somethings come off as a little off you can blame my sucky memories. I'm going to try get chapters done soon and have it posted more regulary. Anyways... have anyone seen Struck By Lightning yet? Wasn't it totally freaking awesome? I swear Chris Colfer is a genius.**

**Well... on with the chapter. Mistakes are there. I don't own Glee.. if I did it probably wouldn't have made it to a second episode.**

Kurt was sitting in the Lima Bean waiting for his boyfriend. Everytime Kurt would think of Sebastian he would always smile. Sebastian and Kurt has been dating for three weeks now. No one besides the Warblers, Burt and Carole knew, and Kurt was grateful for that. He didn't think that he could handle it if the New Directions found out. They'd give him hell for it and that Kurt knew for certain.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when a bag was dropped on the table and a very tired looking Sebastian sat down.

"You okay, Bas?" Kurt asked as he held one of Sebastain's hands.

"Tests suck," Sebastian said as he let his head drop on the table.

Kurt couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his boyfriend and when he recieved a death glare Kurt chuckled some more.

"I'm sorry, Bas." Kurt said as ran his fingers through Sebastians hair.

"Not your fault," Sebastian said sitting up and stealing Kurt's coffee, ignoring the 'Hey!' "What? That's for laughing at me."

Kurt just glared, causing Sebastian to chuckle. "I'll get you another one. Don't worry."

After getting Kurt his replacement coffee and getting his own one, Sebastian went back to his and Kurt's table and sat. "So, anything interesting happen at that insane place that you call school?"

"Well Prom is coming up and our Principle wants us to perform."

"Interesting. So, is the 'Nude Erections' going to perform for their peers?"

Kurt just gave Sebastian a look that clearly says that he didn't find the nickname funny at all. "They are. Rachel already has a set list which includes a couple solos for herself."

"What do you mean, 'they are'? Aren't you part of 'they'?"

"Sadly I am but I'm not going to prom."

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't want a repeat of last year."

"What happened last year?"

"My bully, Dave Karofsky, was voted Prom King and I was voted Queen."

"Wow. What a bunch of asses. I seriously question the amount of stupidity that is in that school."

"Yes. So, you see why I don't want to be there. I just know that I'll be nominated again and I don't think I can handle it twice."

Sebastian saw how sad his boyfriend got remembering his past and couldn't help but feel angry at the douche bags at that school. So he decided to change the subject.

"So, what do you want to do? We can do anything."

"I don't know. Can we just stay at my place and watch some movies?"

"Yeah, whatever you want."

Kurt and Sebastian just sat at the coffee chop for another hour before they had to leave. Kurt had practice early in the morning and Sebastian had tests to study for. Sebastian walked Kurt to his car, but before Kurt could get in Sebastian dropped his bag and spun Kurt around and pressed him against the Navigator and kissed him.

Sebastian pulled back from a now breathless Kurt, "I've been wanting to do that all day," he whispered, before leaning in and giving Kurt another long and pleasant kiss.

"I missed this too," Kurt answered back.

"I can't wait until Graduation, then we'll be off to New York and we can do that whenever and wherever we want."

"That sounds about right."

Kurt and Sebastian stood there for awhile and kept giving each other kisses and whispering to each other. After awhile, Kurt and Sebastian parted and went their seperate ways.

Kurt headed back home and went to his room, not even five minutes later, someone was knocking on his door. Kurt got up from his bed and went to open the door. He saw that it was Finn.

"Can I help you with something?" Kurt asked Finn.

"Where were you?"

"No where," Kurt answered with a roll of his eyes. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to know where you were. You missed glee rehearsals and Rachel is pissed."

"I really don't care what Rachel is, Finn. It's none of yours or anyone elses business with what I do with my time. Now, if you excuse me I need to go to bed, it's been a long day." Kurt said as he closed the door in his step-brothers face.

******KHSS**KHSS******

The next day Kurt ignored all the glares that came his way from Rachel and Santana. Ever since Kurt was named captain, Santana has given him hell for it. He still didn't why Coach Sylvester wanted him back on the squad, but for whatever reason she did it for he's glad. He loved the time that he was on the squad before. It gave him more opportunities to shine. No singing in the backgrounds.

Kurt walked to the choir room and already he could tell that he was the last one there. He quickly walked in and sat in his normal seat in the back.

"Well isn't this nice? The queen decided to grace us with his presence,"Santana mocked.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the Latina.

"Kurt, where were you yesterday? We needed to practice for Prom," Rachel annoyingly said.

"I was busy," Kurt replied. "And I don't need practice. I'm not going to prom."

"What do you mean 'you're not going to prom'? You have to go," Mercedes said.

"I don't want a repeat of last year, and I don't _have_ to do anything."

"Come on Kurt, it's going to be fun. We can go together," Blaine said from his seat.

"I said, I'm not going and even if I were I wouldn't want to go with you."

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Leave Kurt alone everyone, if he doesn't want to go then he doesn't need to," Mr. Schue said as he walked into the room.

"But-"

"Drop it Rachel," Mr. Schue said, cutting her off. The rest of the day went by fast. Kurt spent the rest of glee split between watching the other members and texting Sebastian. Before he knew it, glee was over. Kurt grabbed his bag and headed toward the door.

"Kurt before you leave can I have a word with you?" Mr. Schue asked.

Kurt nodded and went back and sat down. Mr. Schue waited until everyone left before he closed the door.

"Is everything alright Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, ," Kurt replied.

"Don't take this threathenly but do you like being in glee? I noticed that you haven't been into it as you were before."

"I love singing, but it hasn't been the same. Ever since Blaine sang that song and everyone backed him up, it's like...I don't know... I lost my trust in them. You would think that if they were my friends they would have at least heard me out before jumping to conclusions, but no. They stopped being my friends a long time ago." Kurt said without looking up. "The only reason why I'm still here is because I want to get into NYADA. If I didn't need this, I wouldn't be here."

"I understand Kurt and I'm sorry," Mr. Schue said.

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

"Are you sure you don't want to come to Prom? It's your last year, you should go, you could bring that boyfriend of yours," Mr. Schue said with a smile.

"How do you know that?" A wide-eyed Kurt asked.

"I saw you two at the mall when I went to take Emma shopping. It's ok, I won't tell."

Kurt let out a breath. "Thank you, . I'm not ready to deal with _that _drama."

"Just think about going to Prom, okay. It's the last one then you graduate."

"I don't know," Kurt said.

"Just think about it okay, and who cares what the others think of your boyfriend. They don't have the right to get angry about it." said as he stood up and walked Kurt to the door.

"Thanks again, Mr. Schue," Kurt replied, leaving the room.

Kurt walked to his locker and put his books away. He headed out to the parking lot and let out a groan when he saw Rachel sanding by his car.

"Can I help you with something?" Kurt asked, grabbing his keys from his bag.

"Look I want to apologize about today and all the other days," Rachel said.

"Thanks," Kurt replied putting his bag on the backseat.

"Can't we go back like we were before? Before the whole drama?"

"I don't think so. No amount of apologies will erase anything. From you or anyone. I'm tired with all the second chances I give out."

"Please Kurt-"

"I'm tired Rachel. I want to go home. Please move."

Rachel looked like she was about to cry when she moved away from the car, but Kurt didn't care. He may come off as harsh but what he said was true. He was tired with everything from Rachel and the others.

Kurt got in his car and left. He headed straight home and went straight to his room and lied down. Kurt was half asleep when he got a call from someone. He looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Sebastian and smiled.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kurtsie, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm just lying down and stop calling me that, you know I hate it," Kurt answered.

"I know you do, that's why I keep calling you it," Sebastian chuckled.

"Okay, I'm hanging up."

"No, no, no. I'll be good. Promise," Sebastian said.

"Good? You?" Kurt teased.

"Hey! I can be good... well if I tried really hard."

"Right, right. I'll believe it when I see it," Kurt said.

Sebastian chuckled. "So, how was your day?"

"Same as always. You?"

"Nothing fun. Just had more tests but not as bad as the others."

"Well that's good. I've been thinking that I might want to go to prom after all. What my teacher told me was true. It is the last one and I should go. Make some memories."

"You sure? You've been pretty set to not going," Sebastian said.

"I know. And that makes me sound like someone who can't make up their mind, but I want to go. Even though I'm still scared for what might happen there. But I shouldn't let the dumb jocks hold me back, right?"

"You shouldn't. So, when is it?"

"Three days. You can come right?"

"I know you'll probably hate me right now but can I meet you there? I have a final test that I need to take and I don't know how long it'll last."

"Okay," Kurt replied sadly.

"I promise that I'll be there though."

******KHSS***KHSS******

The next three days flew by and before anyone knew it, it was time for Prom. Kurt was sitting at an empty table waiting for Sebastian to show up. It was already eight o'clock and there was still no sign of his boyfriend. Kust tried calling him and texting but Sebastian didn't answer or reply to any of his texts.

It was just about time for the announcements of Prom Queen and King and Kurt was nervous. Principle Figgins had all of the nominees up on stage.

"Your Prom King is..." Figgins began before opening up the envelope. "Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt just shook his head at the school and with a frown headed up to the stage. Kurt stood next to Figgins frowning.

"And your Prom Queen is..." Figgins started. He opened up the envelope and looked back at Kurt with a frown before saying, "Kurt Hummel."

The crowd were clapping slowly and some of the jocks were laughing before Coach Sylvester walked over to them. By the time she was through with them they weren't laughing anymore and had fear on their faces.

Principle Figgins handed over the crowns to Kurt before giving him the microphone to make a speech.

Kurt chuckled before putting on his 'queen' crown. "There are so many things that I would like to say, but theywould probably get me kicked out of school. So, thank you very much for the votes, I know that I'm awesome and that's why you all voted."

Kurt handed Figgins back the mic before going to middle of the room. A spotlight was on him as a slow song began. Everyone was looking at him stand there alone and this was a moment that Kurt questioned why he even came in the first place.

There was a tap on his shoulder and Kurt turned around.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was going to answer but someone beat him to it.

"I don't think so hobbit. I think that he should dance with his boyfriend." A voice from behind Kurt said.

Kurt turned around and saw that it was Sebastian and gave a huge smile.

"Sebastian you made it," Kurt said.

"I said 'I promise', didn't I?" Sebastian replied before pulling Kurt into a dance, ignoring Blaine and his glares.

"Again, I have to say," Sebastian began. "Your school is filled with dumbasses," he said loud enough for some people to hear.

Kurt chuckled. "Thanks for coming."

Sebastian twirled Kurt around. "I'm glad I saved you from 'Frodo' over there."

Kurt couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Do you think he heard the 'boyfriend' part of your speech?"

"I don't know, let me see," Sebastian said before giving Kurt a long kiss on the mouth.

After they broke apart Sebastian looked over at Blaine and the other glee clubbers and saw all their angry expressions.

"Well if he didn't hear it before, I'm pretty sure he knows now, you okay with that?" Sebastian asked looking at Kurt.

"I'm okay with that," Kurt said before leaning in and kissing Sebastian.

**A/n2: And... done. I know this didn't turn out like how I origianallyplanned it. But eh.. what can I do? The next chapter I'm going to get up quicker, I know where I want to go with this story. So, What did you guys think? Bad? Good? Review and let me know:) Don't be too harsh.**

**And... Happy New Year! :)**


End file.
